Talk:Welcome to the Show/International versions/@comment-4400895-20141222015916
I guess since I did the other 2 songs by The Dazzlings,I gotta do this one,too. My personal rating of each version: Danish- 8/10 Not bad. Dutch- 6/10 My biggest problem with this one is that voices are lacking in power,which is weird since the best thing about the Dutch dub of MLP is that the voices are always powerful,loud,and full of energy. Here, it just sounds like everyones singing as softly as they can into the microphone. Also, Sunset Shimmer is singing slightly off-key. German- 9/10 Very cute! I took one point off because the instrumentals are too quiet and that's a bit distracting. Norwegian- 9/10 Very nice and sweet. Swedish- 10/10 This is adorable! Also, this is probably one of the first times in an international dub that the Rainbooms sound way better than the dazzlings. French- 15/10 WOW! This is beautiful! I'm never get tired of listening to this one, I mean, just LISTEN to the choir at the end! The Dazzlings sound perfectly wicked and The Rainbooms sound FANTASTIC! This deserves a rating higher than 10! Italian- 10/10 I can't really complain with this one,The Dazzlings sound great and The Rainbooms are just RAINBOOMing with energy here! Hahaha...uh...I'm not funny. Brazillian Portuguese- 9/10 Good job, Brazil! You've earned a cookie! :D European Portuguese- 7/10 This is actually decent. But,the other two were bad. I'm so conflicted...I...I need to go lie down. (update) Listening to this in high quality...I've decided this version still derserves a 7/10. The comment I put for the Hungarian version also applies to this version. Romanian- 8/10 Nice! I took a couple of points off because the voices here are a bit lacking in energy. There's more to singing than just sounding good. You need to have energy in your voice, or you're going to sound flat. Latino Spanish- 8/10 Nice job! I love how the Dazzlings sound here. Which is odd, because I hated Adagio's voice in the other two songs. Here,she sounds alright. Castillian Spanish- 10/10 Very nice! This version has a lot of energy in it,especially when The Dazzlings are singing. Czech- 10/10 Great! I love the Dazzlings in this one, and the choir at the end sounds great. Polish- 10/10 Are there ANY bad versions of this song?! Russian- 10/10 Wow, I'm impressed with this one! They dubbed over everything, even Rainbooms Battle! They did a great job with the Dazzlings, the vocals for them here are so powerful. I can't name anything about this one that doesn't impress me! Serbian- 7/10 I like how they tried singing with a different melody in this one. It's creative and gives this version more identity. Slovene- 5/10 Remember when I asked if there were any bad versions of this song? Yeah, spoke too soon. The only reason this version doesn't have a rating below 5 is because "Got the Music in Our Hearts" sounds ok here. Ukrainian- 0/10 Yup. Never change, Ukraine. Finnish- 8/10 The biggest problem with this one is that Twilight can't be heard when she's supposed to be singing with Sunset. I should be more mad at this then I am, but I'm not because I really love Sunset Shimmer's Finnish voice. Greek- 10/10 Gorgeous! Hungarian- 7/10 It's alright. My biggest gripe with this one is that there aren't any bass or contralto singers in the choir. You can't just have sopranos, countertenors, tenors, mezzo sopranos, and baritones. You need deeper voices in your choir, or else your song is going to sound lacking in power. But of course, this IS the Hungarian dub of MLP we're talking about. It is the epitomy of meh. Lithuanian- 0/10 Another voice-over...sigh. Turkish- 9/10 Nice! I took a point off because it's really distracting when the video speeds up at random parts. Though, I can't really complain about it, since it probably has something to do with the program/website the uploader used to record the song.